


Christmas for She Li (One Day One Shot)

by Mindscape_13



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Cun Tou She Li fluff Christmas cute snow love sweetness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28390248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindscape_13/pseuds/Mindscape_13
Summary: She Li was spending Christmas lone and hating every minute of the holiday. But then he received a surprise he didn't see coming...(I know Christmas is over a few days now so sorry for the late post! Merry belated Christmas everyone!)
Relationships: Buzzcut/She Li (19 Days)
Kudos: 6





	Christmas for She Li (One Day One Shot)

One day  
It was snowing outside.  
The wind was howling and it was just depressing. For those who didn't like the snowstorm on a Christmas day.

Especially for those who doesn't 'do' Christmas. 

Especially someone like this guy here, She Li.

Who hated today even more because... It meant all the things he didn't care for. 

Truth be told, he was lonely.

And today was just killing his mood further. Why? 

Shaking his head, She Li glared at the window. He didn't want to think about anything. But his heart he couldn't convince to believe his words. His mind was willing to wreck heavoc on all mushy things! 

He was pulled out of his musings when a knock sounded on his door. He wondered who would be stupid enough to knock in his door. 

'Better not be Carol singers. Or worse! The Jolly fat man.'

He snorted at that one.

He stood at the door but didn't open it. He smirked and waited for a few minutes, wanting whatever idiot that was outside to freeze a little longer. After a few frantic knocks, he opened the door, the cold instantly chilling him and snow blasting in his face. But that's not what has him frozen for a few seconds. No, it was Cun Tou wrapped in a black trench coat. Pale cheeks a vivid red and eyes big, like a doe's. Filled with hope, fear and insecurity. 

She Li could only stare at him, stunned. 

Speechless. 

And even more floored when Cun Tou cleared his throat and sang, a song. A Christmas song. A Gwen Stefani Christmas Eve song. Cringing through the whole thing and stuttering. 

And when he was done, he was as red as a tomato.

She Li didn't know what to feel. Couldn't even pick apart his emotions that was raging inside him right now. 

"I know you said that you didn't do the whole Christmas thing. And that you could care less about it. But I... I uh, just thought that even though you don't do the whole Christmas thing..." Cun Tou started, eyes big and hopeful. Doe like. 

"I just thought that despite all that, that you shouldn't be alone on a day like today. Even if you don't celebrate it." The game boy said, glancing away shyly. She Li's brain forgot how to use it's voice box as he could only stare at Cun Tou without blinking.

Meanwhile Cun Tou berated himself the longer She Li stayed quiet. He felt like he shouldn't have done this. Shouldn't have bothered She Li. But he didn't want the guy to be alone even if he hated Christmas. He didn't want She Li to hate a day meant for love, family, celebrating Christ and his love. Celebrating love in general on Christmas day.

"Uhm, I even got dressed up so that you can taunt me." He said, biting his lip and moved his stiff cold bitten fingers to undo the knot of his trench coat.

She Li watched as the trench coat open and what was beneath it left him forgetting to breathe.

Cun Tou was wearing a elf outfit. The game boy had then placed the elf ears on to complete the look. 

She Li looked at him from head to toe, not believing what he was seeing.

"Go ahead. Make fun of me." Cun Tou said, rubbing his left arm and looking down, avoiding She Li's eyes.

He did this just to make She Li have a little fun, even if that meant he'd get ridiculed for it. 

But She Li felt himself blush. And turn bashful. 

To think that the game boy traveled in this weather to see him, to spent time with him so that he wasn't alone on a day he could care less about... Even dressing up as the cutest Elf She Li has ever seen...

Just to be ridiculed so that he was having fun.

'Thank God this guy is single!' 

"I'm looking for you on Christmas Eve. All over the world the Angels sing. I had felt lost but you saved me. I was looking for you on Christmas Eve. I was waiting for you on Christmas Eve...." She Li sang, surprisingly soft and sweetly as he lifted a hand to tilt Cun Tou's chin up. Those eyes were even wider now.  
She Li felt like a moron for doing that instantly but when Cun Tou grinned at him bright and beautiful... He couldn't help but smile. 

"Now we're both dorks." He mused and smirked when Cun Tou looked away all bashful. 

He pulled the gamer in and shut the door behind them. Pulling the younger male into his arms as he leaned against the door. "So... Does Santa know your here?" He asked and grinned when Cun Tou tried to shy away. "I take that as a no." He said and smirked down at Buzzcut who peeked at him from the corner of his eye. 

"Good, because what I intend to do to this little Elf is all things He Shouldn't Know..." He said darkly and watched as Cun Tou's eyes widened comically. He leaned down and brushed his lips against Cun Tou's and smirked when he boy gasped. "Ho Ho Ho and Merry Christmas." 

He said and kissed Buzzcut's cherry lips. Groaning at the feel of them and the sweet taste of Cun Tou after that deep and intense kiss. The boy was panting against him looking dazed and flustered. 

"Ho Ho Ho indeed..."


End file.
